Frederick Dukes (Earth-11052)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Mystique's house | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High school drop-out | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Lubbock, Texas | Creators = Katherine Lawrence | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 4 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = In his youth, Fred was frequently picked up on, because of his weight and his clumsiness. He became very angry and resentful when people laughed at him. He eventually became a performer at monster truck rallies, using his super strength to pull trucks. During one such performance, he fell flat on his face, causing the audience to laugh at him. Afterwards, Mystique approached him in his dressing room and offered to let him join her Brotherhood and enroll at Bayville High School (where she was secretly the principal). At Bayville, he once again became the target of ridicule by local bullies such as Duncan Matthews. In order to stop Fred from retaliating and injuring the bullies with his powers, Jean Grey intervened and offered to show Fred to his next class. Jean thus became the first person to show Fred any real kindness, and he misconstrued it as romantic attraction, becoming obsessed with her. When she refused his advances, he kidnapped her, but she was soon rescued by the X-Men. Fred joined the Brotherhood afterwards. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: The Blob is quite strong, as displayed during his debut episode when he stopped a truck with his sheer bulk. His strength was further displayed in that same episode when Rogue absorbed his powers, and she was easily able to lift Fred over her head and toss him away from her. Later, during the X-Men and the Brotherhood team up against Juggernaut, Blob was able to smash the much larger and stronger villain away with little trouble. Blob later lifted an entire private jet over his head and threw it a considerable distance. Due to this Blob being younger than his mainstream counterpart, and thus not having gone through further mutation, it is likely that his peak strength level is about 25 tons, much like his mainstream counterpart's original strength was. Superhuman Durability: While he is not quite as massive as his Mainstream counterpart, Blob is still incredibly durable. In his debut episode, he was capable of withstanding impact from a truck, as well as a blast from Cyclops with no apparent pain or discomfort. In addition, he was able to withstand Jean telekinetically throwing a file cabinet toward him. Blob later withstood an attack from the Juggernaut, and merely flew across the room before getting back on his feet. In the final episode of the series, Ascension Part II, Blob was able to withstand being slammed in the stomach by a private jet that Magneto was manipulating with his powers. Gravitational Mass Allocation: While not clearly displayed in the series, Blob possesses the ability to utilize gravity to adhere himself to nearly any surface. He also makes a comment to Juggernaut that confirms that he is unmovable "Unstoppable, meet the immovable!". He was, however, uprooted by Juggernaut through his superior strength, and later by Jean Grey levitating the section of ground he was standing on and tipping him over. | Abilities = Blob knows how to use his weight to his advantage, and is good at throwing it around in a fight. | Strength = Unknown, but in the last episode of the series he lifted an entire private jet and smashed it on the ground. He is likely able to lift about 25 tons. He was also briefly able to match Juggernaut in strength. | Weaknesses = He can be uprooted by a being of superior strength or by lifting the ground that he is standing on. He has a temper which goes off if he is laughed at. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = A teenage version of the Blob is a regular character in the animated series X-Men: Evolution, in which he was voiced by . | Trivia = This version of Blob, possibly due to his young age, was unable to lift as much weight or withstand as much damage as his older, Mainstream counterpart. }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Gravitikinesis